Too Much To Handle
by Fearlesss
Summary: One of the turtles has been captured. He escapes, but he doesn't know about a tracking device planted inside him. He and his family flee out of the city, but one is left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this one shot. And I'm already sorry about all the spelling mistakes, since English isn't my first language. But please enjoy :3**

It had been going on for a weeks. Pain, torture and drugs kept him busy all day. No one helped him when pain took over. He hadn't sleep in two or three days, because everywhere hurted. Expecially his mind. He was broken. Torture was simply too much. They had tested him physically and emotionally. He hadn't give up, until few hours ago. It was all too much, and he was so tired.. He just wanted to close his eyes, and slip to the darkness.. and never return again.

The room he was in was dark. It wasn't big, pretty small actually. His hands were tied behind his back, and the rope holding them was strapped to a wall. There was no way to escape. He had tried everything, but nothing had worked. It made him frustrated. His sensei always told him that there's always something you can do. Seems like there isn't. There's nothing he can do..

The men hadn't bothered him today, but he hadn't eat today either. But he didn't complain. Food usually contained drugs or something that made him feel nauseous. After meal, he usually threw up multiple times, or fell asleep. And when he woke up, he was strapped to a examine table. Room they did test in was completely white, until they finished with him. Then, besides white, the room had blood red dots over it. After they had tortured him enough, they drugged him, and dragged back to his little prison room. He hadn't seen daylight or sky in three weeks. In three weeks and four days. He had been locked in here such a damn long time, without his family finding him. Slownly, he started to lose his hope, dignity, blood and mind. He wasn't the same guy he once was.

And how this all started? He didn't know himself either. It all happened so fast. They were on a patrol, just having fun. No enemies in sight, nothing. Everything was so peaceful. They just decided to play a round of hide 'n' seek. That was a mistake. When he had hid to a nearby alley, they ambushed him. He didn't have time to shout, or do anything. A dart full of drug went into his system, and he collapsed in seconds. Then he didn't remember anything. Expect that he woke up in here. After that, only one word could tell what happened after that. Hell. This whole place was a hell. Full of sick mans, who wanted to examine others pain, and see their victims break. Like he did. He tried so hard not to let them in, and fight. But he thought that his brothers would find him, and that they would save him. But they still hadn't. Thought made him anxious. Were they even looking? He actually didn't think so. He wasn't worth it.

Again, he was woken when the door of his cell opened, as a white suited man stepped inside. As usually, he had wicked grin over his face. But he didn't care anymore. All that he want would happen anyway, so what ever? Even if he fought, it would only hurt more. They use whatever to get him under control; whips, electric, fire.. everything. But still, most painful of everything had been emotionally hurtful tests.

Just like always, man walked over him, and placed a muzzle over his mouth. He hated it at first, and he still did. But there was no point of fighting back. Then the man grinned, and put a metal collar to his neck. He could see the man holding a device. And he knew this collar. It would sent out shockwaves, if he'd fight back. And he knew, that those thing hurt like hell. But you get used to the too. First times were worse than it's now. It's really not that much anymore. But they are taking it to next level all the time. It hurted more and more after each torture session. He just wanted them to finish him, so the pain would finally end.

He stood up by the mans command. The man put a leash to his collar, and started taking him to the examine room. He felt humiliated every time this was done, but who cared anyway. They would do it even if he did like it or not. There was no point of fighting.

The sientics had noticed him broke, and they teased him about it. He didn't care. He had lost all alredy, he had nothing to lose anymore. His honor, family, mind, hope,courage, dna, and even his mask. All gone. And he missed all of them, especially his family and father. He missed April, Casey, Karai, Leatherhead, Slash.. all of them so damn much. But at least they were safe. He didn't want them to go trough this hell.

"Dr. Barrow, is the subject ready?" The same question every fucking time he entered to the examine -or the torture- room. And every time the same answer;

"Yes". As the answer came, they strapped him down. He couldn't move anything when they were done strapping him. That was the point of it. He couldn't even scream because of the muzzle. All he could do was endure. Endure that overhelming pain they made him go trough. To make sure he didn't move, one of the five man in the room stapped him with a needle full of yellow liquid. It made him go numb, and at least now he couldn't move his body. He could still hear them loud and clear.

"Dr., what are we planning to do to him today?"

"We'll figure out why he is like that. He's like a human turtle, and i can't find any explanation to it. It's very interesting.." Very interesting indeed. If the man would just ask, he would gladly tell him about the Kraang and mutagen. But no.. They had to cut him, test his blood, look his dna, and hurt him of course.

When the men started gathering their 'tools', he thought about everything he had found out about these humans from the three past weeks. Dr. Barrow was the 'leader'. Everyone seemed to respect him, and he had the last word in everything. Other four were here just to help him. They must get paid well if they really do this kind of job..

He felt the first blade to made contact with his skin, and blood started pouring out from just made cut on his leg. He couldn't see, only feel the pain it caused. But pain was his only frien in here. It kept company all the time. It didn't leave his side. It kind of made him feel better. After all, he had failed his family. He couldn't be strong when he had to. He failed by giving up. But he didnät care anymore. His family wasn't looking for him, and that was the end of it. He missed them, but they deserved better than what he was. Failure.

After a time what felt like days, they finally stopped. They sounded like they didn't got any new information about him. Dr. Barrow sounded especially annoyed, and he looked at the creature with hatred. Where did it come from, and how is it still alive. He was pretty sure, that any human couldn't endure this much pain. But this thing just keeps going. He is broken already, but alive. And Dr. Barrow doesn't know what to do to him anymore. But he can't let the creature go. It would be wrong. It could kill people.

"Take it in it's cage. I'll decide what we do with it by tomorrow", Dr. said, and his footsteps disappeared to the distance.

He was taken back into the dark room. Same routine every day. He woke up in here, got tortured and then they'd bring him back here. He just hoped they would kill him was all he wanted right now. He didn't even know why he still was alive. Was there any meaning in his life anymore? He didn't think so. Worthless. Stupid. Foolish.

He just laid on the cold, hard floor, and tried to see trough the dark room. This has been his home for the last three painful weeks. The thought made him chuckle. But this was better than nothing. This was the only place in here, where he hadn't gotten hurt. And that was something.

Burn marks covered his skin at his shoulders and neck. His plastron had several cuts and bruises. His legs had big cuts, burn marks, and so did his back. But those injuries didn't hurt that much anymore.. Who was he kidding to? They hurted so much. In the middle of the pain, he thought about his weapon. He hadn't seen it for three weeks, and it really meant the world to him. He hoped he could at least die with his weapon on his side.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. He felt even more weak after each test. His energy was gone. All the test were simply too much.. First week they just tested his abilities. Like how fast could he run, and how much pain could he handle. It was an easy week, and he made through it without too many injuries. Second week, however, was the hardest. They tested him emotionally. They used some kind of machine to get inside of his head to see his memories and thoughts. Because of that machine, they knew every single thing about him. They made holograms of his brothers and friends, and were like they were torturing them, killing them without mercy and painfully. That really was the worse torture ever.

Third week had been about everything they couldn't fit to a first and second week. Pain, emotional breakdowns, hallucinations, fighting skills, everything.

One thing was now sure, and he had accepted it. No one was gonna rescue him. He would die here without his family showing up. But he would take their family secrets with him. Even if they could study his brain, he was trained to hid most important things from them. Like the location of the lair, and his family and friends. He actually got them believe, that he's the only mutant. And he was pretty happy about what he had done. His family would be safe, and that's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so i decided to continue after all :D So i don't know how many chapters will come, or how this whole thing is gonna end. But i surely know who's the one captured.. And i know, i posted this chapter earlier, but i wasn't happy how it turned out. So here is re-written version of chapter two :3 I hope you read, like and review :3**

It had been three weeks, four days, and three hours. It had been almost a month, since his brother got captured. They still tried desperately to find him, even if he might be dead already. It had all happened so suddenly. In fact, they didn't for sure even know where him captured. He had just disappeared without anything left behind. Expect an empty dart, but he wasn't even sure was it connected to his brother at any way. If it was, it would be their only clue.

Their family hadn't been the same without him. Everyone was quiet. No one really talked to eachother. Everyone had just locked to their rooms, and Splinter just meditated all day at the dojo. They didn't have much trainings either, because there was always somebody who hadn't slept at past night. They all had nightmares about their brother. Tortured, screaming, bleeding, and dead. And the nightmares had become a serious problem. At normal night, usually at least one had a nightmare. And no one of them wanted to go sleep after nightmare anymore. So they all had dark circles under their eyes.

The worst part of the story was, that they didn't even know was their brother alive anymore. Were they looking for something they'd never find again? There wasn't any proof that he was dead, but no proof that he was alive either. He could be in pain and tortured. He could be in the hands of the Shredder or Kraang. But they didn't know who captured him. They hadn't found anything about him in the past three weeks. They did spy Shredder and Kraang, but returned without any three weeks were torture to all of them.

They thought, that when they finally would have Karai back on their side again everything would be okay. Wrong. Everything was worse than ever. Even Karai had lost her normal self, and locked to her room. She never spoke, ate rarely, and slept too little. She was worries sick too. She just wanted her family to be fine and happy. Karai went to patrols alone every night, hoping to find something, anything to lead them to right way to find their missing brother. But always when she returns, she just shrugs, and locks inside her room. She always comes back without anything.

April and Casey tried to cheer everyone up at the lair. They visited every day after school. They tried to help finding him too. But when the time passed, they didn't visit as often anymore. They had lost hope too when the time passed. Casey didn't have as much energy as usually, and April spent all her time in the lab trying to help finding him. But she now visited only three or two times a week, while Casey came three or four times.

Master Splinter tried every day reach his missing son through meditation, but no luck. Eternal trying just made him weak and tired. However, even if he couldn't reach to his son, he would sit in the dojo for hours. Looking at the picture that was taken of his family. Exactly three weeks, four days, and six hours ago. Everyone was in it; His sons, him, April, Casey, Miwa, Mighty mutanimals, and Kirby O'Neal. Ice cream Kitty sat on Mikey's shoulder, Donnie smiled to camera bright looking. Raphael and Casey looked challenging at eachother. Leonardo and Miwa grinned to eachother. Everything was so perfect. Too perfect. Now they were all suffering, because one was missing. It had affected to all of them.

April and Casey leaved the lair again, and so did mighty mutanimals. Only three turtles, Karai and master Splinter were left to the quiet home. Again, they were all at their rooms. However, the door of Karai's room opened slownly. She looked out, and when she saw no one, she walked to the dojo. She saw his father looking at the picture again. She sighed, and kneeled down.

"Father, I..", she really didn't know what to say. Maybe she should just start to meditate. Or tell to Splinter that she believed he was still alive. No, that would only make things more complicated. Karai was pretty sure that everyone thought that he was dead. At least everyone acted like he would be. "..should i go to patrol once more..?" She just asked quietly.

Splinter turned his look to her. Karai had never seen him so broken inside. He looked almost.. weak. Few month ago, she would have called him weak and pathetic. But now things were different. He was her father, and she loved him. She loved her whole family. And she couldn't watch them be so broken and sad.

"No", Splinter's answer was quiet and emotionless. "I can't lose you too"

"But father, we haven't lost him yet. If we just keep looking..", Karai tried desperately to keep even some kind of hope up in her family. However, no one shared this thought with her. They all think he's dead. Gone. And she started to believe that too.

"No! My daughter, he is gone. I'm sorry, but we tried everything. We haven't found anything. Not any clues, which would lead to him. Who ever captured him, have probably killed him already". His ears and head hung down, as the truth left his mouth. His son wouldn't return to home anymore. He could see tears forming to her daughters eyes, but she quickly blinket those away. Sadly, Splinter turned his back to her. "We need to continue living. That's what he would wanted"

Karai stood up, and nodded weakly, without any protest. She couldn't stay strong, if everyone else were dying inside around her. No one was who they used to be. Hamato clan was broken. One of it's member was gone forever. And now what? Now they would just stop looking. Leave him with thought that he isn't in the book of livings anymore. Karai wished, that he had honorable dead at least.

She quickly left the dojo behind, and sat to the kitchen. She made a bit tea to herself, and tried to think how to she would cheer up her broken family. Everyone had become distant to each other. Even if she had tried to believe that he was still alive, the thought was quickly fading away. She really didn't even think so anymore. But still, small spark of hope in her hadn't died. However, she tried to face that he never would return to home with them anymore.

This family was the thing she needed to worry about at the moment. She needed help everyone to face the reality, and keep going. Even if it's hard for everyone, even to herself, they need to let go at some point. And that would be as soon as possible.

She remembered her talk with April few days ago. April hadn't been the same after he disappeared. She actually even had cried a bit. And Karai never had seen April crying. So Karai talked with her, and tried to make her feel better. She had told, that maybe there's hope for rescuing him, alive. But April disagreed, and answered, that it was impossible after all this time. He probably was in so bad conditition, that there was no changes for saving him.

Karai had listened her sadly, and hugged her after she was finished. Then, she had smiled a bit to Karai, and left the lair once again. Convertation made Karai feel empty. Even the second positive member of the family didn't believe him to return anymore. After that talk, Karai had started to lose confidence too.

Karai decided to go to the one, who needed most help right now. After missing one, of course. She made a cup of tea, and walked behind one of the rooms. After a while of hesitation, she knocked. For few seconds, no sound could be heard. Karai pleaded in her mind, that he would let her in. That he would let her help him.

And her pleads came true. She heard footsteps, and then a figure opened the door of his room. She looked into his eyes, and offered the tea to him. He looked at the tea awhile, and took it. They just looked at each other for a moment.

"Can i come in?" Karai asked carefully, looking at his brother. He shrugged, and stepped back, leaving the door open for her. Karai walked in, and closed the door behind her. His room was cleaner than usually, which was a surprise. It wasn't exactly clean, but cleaner. Leo was the only turtle, whose room was always clean. Raph had comics and figures lying everywhere, Donnie had all kinds of geek stuff, and Mikey.. pretty much everything. Leo had few Spece Heroes posters on his walls, and his figures were on his shelf over his bed.

"How are you?" She asked, and sat on to his bed. He looked at the tea he had, and mixed it with a spoon. There was a awkward silence for about a minute.

"I've been better", he finally answered. There wasn't any power in his voice, and it sounded like a whisper. He turned his look to her, and their eyes met. "Why are you asking?"

She turned her look to her knees, and sighed. How could she tell, that Splinter hadn't any hope finding their brother anymore. That he was probably dead. Probably killed after extreme torture, and he probably had to go trough more pain than he could ever handle. Simple. She wouldn't tell. He needed help, not more reasons to broke him.

"I'm just worried about you all.. You've been so distant and quiet after.. you know. We're suppose to be family. We should be taking care of each other, and that's what i'm trying to do at the moment", she smiled a bit, and looked at his expression. She could actually see a small smile forming on his face. Sight made her smile more. Maybe this family still had hope after all.

"You're right Karai.. But i still miss him", he sighed, and Karai could hear him crying inside. She hugged him. "I know.. And i miss him too, more than you even know". He put the cup of tea away, and hugged her back. Karai felt something wet dropping to her shoulder, understanding that he cried. "Don't worry, it's going to alright..", she smiled weakly. She felt him giving a nod, letting go of her.

"I know. I just need some time to.. think all this. You know", he looked at her, and she nodded understanding. It must be hard for him, when his big brother is gone. Karai couldn't even imagine what he went trough. Even if he was like a brother to Karai as well, she hadn't live with him those sixteen years. He has, and she can't even imagine what it feels to lost someone so close.

"I understand. I need time too.. I'll let you sleep now. But if you have nightmares, you can come to wake me up", she smiled a bit, and he responded with a weak smile. She stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind her. That went better than she thought. He took it surprisingly well, and Karai was amazed by the strong will he had. She was sure, that he wouldn't even let her inside. She thought that he'd be completely broken. But no. He was still there, trying to smile. Even if the things were this bad, he was still there.

Karai walked past the dojo, and saw Splinter still sitting there. Her father on the other hand.. He broke. The brave ninja warrior she once knew, wasn't sitting at there. Sitting there, was Splinter's empty body. His mind wondered somewhere else, looking for his son perhaps. He was meditating, trying to calm his spirit. Karai sighed, and walked to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Father.. Please. You need sleep", Karai whispered, and looked at him. His father however, didn't even woke up from his deep meditation. Karai sighed, and walked out. She could imagine, how easy target they would be for the Shredder right now. Each of them was broken on their own level, they hadn't trained enough, and they didn't have the connection of a family, which they once had.

Karai let her father meditate alone. Maybe time would heal these wounds too. But it felt like these are too deep to be healed. Still, something inside her tried to tell her, that he wasn't gone. Karai hated that feeling. She didn't want to keep up worthless hope. It only brought more pain and suffering to the family.

She walked to her dark and quiet room, and sat to her bed. Maybe she should try one more time to meditate. Try to reach for him, and talk with him. It took a lot of energy, but what if he would answer this time? Or was it worth it? She just kept up hope that her brother, her friend, was alive somewhere, even if he mostly liked wasn't. However, Karai tried.

She sat to the meditating posession, and closed her eyes. Darkness surrounded him, and she tried to shout his name in her head. She couldn't sence any presence. She was in dark alone. He still wasn't there. I guess he's dead then.. It's been three weeks. He should have answered. But she still kept trying. She promised herself in her mind, that if he wouldn't answer now, she'd stop trying.

 _'Please, answer me!'_

She pleaded and prayed, just like every time she did this. But he never had answered to her. He was dead, or too weak to answer. Or too broken to answer. Karai kind of hoped, that they had ended his pain, or hadn't even hurted him. Tho she didn't believe that they hadn't done anything to him. Hopefully they had just finished him quickly, so he wouldn't have to suffer, where ever he was. But in the other hand, she wanted him back, so her family could be whole again. Everything felt so strange without him. He was brother, friend, family and Hamato clan.

 _'Please..?'_

Her time was ending, and she knew it. She felt tired after only few minutes in the connection, Her father could do it longer, because he had trained it more. She didn't last very long. Her connection started fading away, and she felt hopeless again. Same respond as always, which is nothing. She sighed, and tried her best to keep connection working. She just wished someone would answer her..

 _'Whose there?'_

Karai's eyes widened. No.. It couldn't be. She was about to shout something back, but the connection failed. She felt dizzy for keeping it up for so long, and she fell on her bed. He couldn't have answered. No way it was him. No fucking way.. But it sounded and felt like him. She was sure it was he, but she couldn't believe it. He was alive. She didn't know where he was, but he was alive. And that was the main thing.

And then, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out from exhaustion. However, she felt better than she had felt in three weeks, and four days. He was alive, and he was strong enough to answer to her message. Maybe they had still hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews :3 You're gonna find out who is missing soon enough.. Maybe :3**

 **I don't even know how i'm able to update so quick. I guess i just don't have anything else to do, and besides, this is too much fun to write :D**

The doctors had decided, that the turtle was no longer in need in theirs lab. So they sold it away, to another company, who examined rare animals. This turtle was indeed something special, and they got a really nice pile of cash from it. Dr. Barrow was really glad that they sold the mutant. There was nothing they could do to it anymore, and it acted like it's not gonna last very much longer. It was just better to trade it to money, than kill it in here. They handled the operation with one large cage, where the mutant lied. It didn't protest, or fought back. It just laid there, which made Barrow a bit suspicious. Did they go too far with it? He didn't think so. However, the deal was made already, and the turtle didn't belong to them anymore.

They removed his previous electric collar, and put new one on to it's place. He didn't protest, and just sat there. He didn't know where they would take him. It's not like it was bad enough at here. Now he would be tortured by some new psychos.

"The mutant is ready", one of the mans informated. Man of the another company nodded clearly very happy.

"Good. Then we'll get going"

Dr. Barrow looked, as the truck disappeared to the distance. Was it mistake to sell so incredible rare creature. He didn't know, but too late to worry about that now. They tried everything to get know this animal's secrets, but no luck. Maybe these humans would work better than they did. However, it was the results that mattered. This creature could be one of the kind. And they got so much money from selling it, that they could continue by examing other animals.

Road trip was extremely painful for him. When ever the truck bounced, he jumped with it. And all his injuried made the landing very painful. He didn't even know to who he was sold to. But it really didn't interest him that much. The main thing was, that if they would kill him quickly, he would like them. Quick death was all he asked for right now. Everything hurted, and he felt like betrayed.

His family.. he missed them so much. But there was one thing, that had made him suspicious.

*Flashback*

He laid there, on the floor of the completely dark room. His body ached. All of this fighting felt like waste. Why is he still alive? Why don't they just kill him? Why..? The collar squeezed his neck, and made it hard to breath. And if he tried to struggle against it, he would get shocked. Literally. This place was worse than hell. He couldn't even fight back the pain they made him go through. Enduring had become impossible, since this all was simply too much to handle.

He felt hot tears at the corner of his eyes, but wiped them away as fast as possible. He wouldn't start crying. He wasn't coward. But his family was. Thay didn't even try to rescue him, even if they knew how much pain he was forced to go through. It all made him just so desperate. Why would they just leave him. He thought that they cared about him. He just wanted back to them. He wanted to joke with his brothers, hang out with April, train with Splinter, have fun with Karai, and skate with Casey. He missed them all so much, but it seemed like he wasn't missed at all. What did he do wrong to deserve this?

He leaned to the cold wall, and tried to lay down. However, the chain connected to wall and to his collar wasn't long enough, and his head hung in mid air. He sat up again, and wrapped his arms around his knees. Why? Why this all happened to him? Even if he was happy that none of his brothers had to go through this, he rather wouldn't go it through himself either.

White suited man stepped inside, and withouth saying anything, he gave a plate of rice to him. And, then he left. He looked at the plate. It would most likely to contain some drug to either make him feel sick, or to put him hallucinate things. He didn't know which one was worse. Ha had went through both, and they were terrible.

When he got sick, it lasted many hours. His stomach was in extreme pain, and he couldn't think about anything else than the pain. It was horrific. And the pain made sleeping impossible. Besides, the pain made him usually move, and too much moving at the chain caused electric shocks.

Hallucinations on the other hand, weren't physically painful. But emotionally even worse. Usually he saw one of his brothers dying, or dead. And at one point, they actually attacked against him, and laughed how weak and pathetic he was. You actually can't know how bad it hurts, when your own family attacks against you.

He kept staring at the bowl of rice. He was so hungry, but he couldn't go through any pain anymore. Right when he was about to start eating, he felt something inside his head. It felt like someone was trying to connect him through meditation. He felt like he didn't have enough power to answer, but he did. And immediatly, he heard the voice of Karai.

'Whose there?' He still asked, just to make sure this isn't just some kind of trick. But the connection broke. It left him wit so many this just a cruel trick? Why the connection broke? Why Karai tried to take contact to him? Why not Splinter or April? Why she didn't speak longer with him?

Part of his was extremely happy to hear a voice of his family member. But the other part didn't know was this a trick. He looked at the rice again, and ate it. It tasted like a normal rice, but so had other foods given to him too. He waited for the effects to take over.

*End of Flashback*

And when he woke up from that dream full of hallucinations, he was in this cage. He still coudn't get the connection out of his head. If it was just a trick, he'd kill the one causing it. Because that was was just the most cruel thing that could be done to him. But at the second thought, how could they know about his family? They possibly couldn't. He had hid all his family secrets.

However, now he'd be moved from hell 1 to hell 2. Great. Why everything had to go so wrong?

About an hour driving, and the truck stopped. He woke up, as the door of the trunk was opened. About five men stood there, looking back to him. He couldn't hold back grin, after he noticed the scared faces the men had. Must be pretty shocking to see creature like him.

They took him inside a completely white building. The building was extremely creepy looking. It was kind of like old hospital styled house. Long hallways had many, many doors on them. He could only wonder what was behind them. They took him down stairs, where more hallways were waiting. 'How big is this building..?' He thought, and followed without any fighting.

Finally, the stopped in front of one door, similar to the other ones. One of the men took keys from his pocket, and opened the door. He was pushed inside, and took a better look of the place. It looked kind of same as the another 'torture' room he was in. White everywhere, and the table thing in the middle of.

"Oh, my little subject arrived", he looked to the direction voice came from, and saw a man. Dark brown hair, white jacket and glasses. And he looked kind of young. 30-40, maybe? He got chills, when he noticed the wicked grin on his face. This man looked even more twisted than that Dr. Barrow was. Definetly a bad thing.

His thoughts end, when couple of men made him lie down to the table, and strapped him down. He knew there was no point of fighting them, so he just laid there. After the men had stepped a bit farther, the 'boss' came to my view.

"My name is Conan Abney. I own this place, and my job is to find out more about exotic animals. But you are bit more exotic than i thought. There's no possible way, that nature can create that kind of creature, so what are you really? If only you could talk to tell..", the look Conan gave to him, was something between hate and interest. He really didn't like this guy at all.

"But i'll find out your secrets, so don't worry about that. But first, we need to make clear that you're really ours now". Wait, what was that supposed to mean? He understood, when a man moved a red piece of steel towards him, which was at the end of longer stick. He tried to struggle, when the man pressed the fire hot steel to his side. They were really gonna mark him. Put their mark on him, and scar of that would probably be there forever.

He tried not to scream, but he did. It hurted so much, and it felt like it lasted hours. When they finally removed the steel, he could see Conan smirking wickedly. "Looks good", he said, and moved his hand on the mark they had just made on him.

"I want to make few things clear to you. You get food once a day, so you better eat when you have the change. You have the lowest place in here. If you don't behave, you get hurt. And i'm not afraid to personally make you suffer", Conan looked at him, like he could tell that the turtle understood talking. It was kind of creepy to him. He was pretty sure, that they would find it out at some point. Then he'd be in worse trouble than he already was. They would ask about his breed, and if he knew any creatures like him. And he wouldn't tell about his family. Ever.

He was taken to a small room, and locked to there. At least now he had the chance to move around, and this cell was much more lighter than the other one. And there was actually a small bed too. He gladly lied down, and yawned. He never had been so tired in his life. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep really quickly.

However, he didn't have the chance to sleep very long. A loud scream from the outside of his room woke him up. It sounded so familiar, that he pressed his ear against the door to hear better.

"Let me go!"

A strong girl voice echoed in his head. April..? No, no, it couldn't be. She couldn't be here. There was no possible way they had captured her. And why they'd do that anyway? Thay couldn't know she was his friend. Part of his family. He tried to open the door, but no use. April's screams continued, until she was taken so far that he didn't hear her anymore. This wasn't happening.. What if they had his whole family?

He felt like panic rising inside him. What was he gonna do now? April was prisoner too, and his whole family might be here too. And he couldn't do anything. He didn't care anymore.

"Let me out!" He screamed, and tried to open the door. To his surprise, the door opened, and Conan stepped inside. There were no other men with him. He had that wicked grin on his face, and it made the turtle feel sick.

"I knew all the time there was something different about you. Talking turtle. That's something, right?" Conan smirked, and looked at the turtle.

"The girl! Let her go!" He growled, sounding more like an aggressive animal than himself. He could have easily attacked Conan right here and now. But he still had that shock collar on. And Conan most likely had remote to activate it. So he didn't bother to try.

"Nah, i ordered my men to get rid of her as soon as possible. She tried to spy around this building. Rude, don't you think?" He grinned. "Besides, you know her, right? She's your friend? And she wouldn't be in here, if you wouldn't be here. So technically it's your fault"

He was left speechless. That was right. April was here because of him. But where were the other guys? He didn't think that April would come to here alone..

"And oh yeah, almost forgot. They found a boy with him. Black hair, and mask on his face. Sounds familiar to you, am i right?" Conan continued.

His eyes widened even more. So they had both Casey and April? And they're gonna die because of him. Sounds so unfair. If they just hadn't come at all, they would be safe. He just had to save them.. at any cost.

"I'll do anything if you let them go", he tried. He hated how weak he sounded. So pathetic. But he didn't care. He just wanted April and Casey as far from here as possible. He was willing to do anything, to just save them. He didn't want anyone to die here because of him.

"That's interesting deal, but i'm afraid i have to say no. You see, they could be dead at the moment"

His words hit him like cold water, and he looked down. "..why are you doing this?"

"I want to see how many your close ones it takes to break you. I want to see you suffer. You're so interesting subject, that i wan't to know everything about you: Weaknesses, abilities, how you were created, everything. And i'm warning you. I know every single thing about your family. About those three other turtles, and about your sister. Even about your father, the rat. And as you can probably see, i know your allies too. I can destroy all of them, if i think it's nessessary. If i were you, i would just do as i were told to", he grinned, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He was left to the room. Terrified, furious, and without any idea how he ever was gonna get out of this mess.


	4. Chapter 4

He sat in his tiny cell, leaning to a wall. He couldn't believe the mess he was in. Ha had trapped, maybe killed April and Casey. He hadn't really understood the situation yet. His friends may be dead. Worse; they might be dead because of him. And he's just sitting here? Unable to help, unable to do anything. 'Failure.. that's what you are..', he thought. He's only task was to protect his family at any cost. And April and Casey were family. He failed. They were dead. Because of him..

The seriouness of the situation started finally to get in. Dead. He'd never see them again. Never. He swallowed hard. Are they gonna kill everyone close to him? His friends, family, everyone he knew and cared about? No, he wouldn't let them do it. He was part of the Hamato clan. He just had to do something.

He got up from his uncomfortable bed, and walked in front of the metal door. He looked between a metal bars, but he was able to see no one. Weird. Lonely footsteps echoed farther, but he wasn't sure if the walker was in same floor as him. All doors at this hallway seemed same. Made of metal, tiny 'window', where was metal bars. And walls were completely white with the floor.

He turned back to his cell, and growled in frustration. How long he had been captured now? Three weeks, and three or four days. He wasn't sure. God, he just wanted away. Back to his family. Was that too much to ask for? I guess it was. He was fine with the whole capture thing, when he knew his family would be safe. But now when they were about to hurt his family..

Karai's POV

I watched, as the three turtles disappeared to the shadows of the sewers. They were going to look for their lost brother; again. This whole thing was just getting out of hand. No hints where he was. Every night they returned empty handed, and became more and more depressed. I tried to keep even some kind of spirit up, but after that connection with him, there was nothing. And i had tried to do it again, but he just didn't answer. Was he too weak? Or something else..?

I walked to the kitchen, and put a kettle on. Maybe green tea would relax me a bit. I sat next to the table, waiting for the kettle to go off. While i was just sitting there, i got lost into my thoughts.

I was worried about my father. He seemed normal, but when we meditated together, i felt his aura, and it was..different. It was like a weird mix of sadness, fear, anger, uncertainity and quilt. Getting these feelings from his father - the greatest ninja master there was -, was really scary. It felt like something ate him from inside. I really wanted to help him, but i had no idea how. And i hadn't told about this to any of my brothers either. I didn't want to worry them more.

Small click told that my hot water was ready, and i poured the water to a cup. Then i put a small tea bag to it, and watched as the water started to color greenish. I thought awhile, and took second cup as well. And minute later, i was walking to my father's room with two tea cups. I knocked carefully to his door, but there was no answer. I knocked again.

"Miwa?"

His voice was steady, but i could hear all the sadness. I stepped in with two cups, and looked at him. He was lying on a bed, and he looked sick. I sat to a edge of his bed, and gave him the another cup. He took it gladly, and looked at me with a small smile.

"It's still hot"

I drank a bit from my cup, and looked at him again. My father looked so different from what he used to be. I wanted so desperately help, but i had no idea how. Honestly, i felt like responsible for all of this. Fiveteen years. It was such a long time. And i belonged to the enemy clan to all that time. I had no idea what was happening around me, and i felt so stupid when i remembered how blind i was. Shredder never cared about me. He had hurt me. And i still didn't see what was going on right in front of me. I did nothing more than trained and tried to kill the turtles. And when i didn't succeed, i got hurt by the Shredder - my father. It became so normal, that i didn't even think what fathers usually did with their children. Play with them, talk with them, tell them they love them. The Shredder never said those three innocent words. He had fiveteen years time to tell me he cared about me. But no. And when i moved to here, the first day i was in here, my real father told me how much he cares about me. It felt so weird and new, but at the same time, it was the best moment of my life.

And how was this all my fault? I hurted him even more by not believing him when he told i was his daughter.

"Why are you here? I thought you were on a patrol with your brothers"

"You're sick, aren't you?" I asked quickly back, and looked at him even a bit angry. He hadn't even eaten much after the capture, and suddenly he seemed very small and weak in front of me.

"I'm fine"

"Yea, right. And Leo can cook. C'mon, you have fever", I rolled my eyes, and looked at him making clear that i don't believe him. He just sighed, and i saw worry in his eyes again. I felt really bad for my father. I mean, he just lost one of his sons.

"Just rest until you feel better", I smiled slightly, and decided it was the time for me to leave. I stepped out of his room, and clicked the lights off of Splinter's room so he could get some sleep. Then i sat to a couch to living room, and started watching some late night movie. I just wanted to stay up until my brothers were home. However, i fell asleep during the movie.

...

My eyes snapped open, and i took my phone to my hands. I opened it. It was 4am. I wasn't sure if the turtles returned yet. Lair was silent. Tv was off. "Wasn't that on when i fell asleep..?" I thought outloud. I didn't really remember.

A crash from the kitchen catched my attention. If i wasn't a fully trained kunoichi, i would have been panicking after the noise. However, i put on my stealth mode, and moved as quietly as possible to the dark kitchen. I held my breath as i got inside. I could see no one, but it was probably because of the dark. I bit my lip, and hit the light button. When the kitchen appeared from the middle of the darkness, my eyes burned. It took awhile to get used to the lighting, and then i started to look for attackers. I couldn't find anyone, but i saw a couple of broken plates on the floor. When i kneeled to clean the mess, i found something. A note. In the middle of those plate pieces was a note. I took it to my hands, and opened it carefully. When i readed it, the heart at my chest started beating harder. I hid the note to my pocket, and sat down. I knew so well what i had to do, but this felt just so wrong.

Couple minutes after the whole note thing the boys came back. I welcomed them, trying to keep fake smile on my face. I didn't even bother to ask did they find anything. The answer would be probably same as always. No. Nothing. Not even a single hint where he could be. However, this time i was the one with big news. But i couldn't tell them. I wanted, but i couldn't. They would get their brother back, even if it would be the last thing i do.

No POV

Karai seemed a bit weird when the three turtles appeared to the lair again, but none of them noticed it. One walked straight to his room to sleep, One went into lab, and one sat to the couch to watch tv. Karai sat next to him, trying to open a convertation.

"Well.. How was the patrol?"

"Normal", He didn't even look at her when he answered, and Karai crossed her arms clearly annoyed. "Fine, let's not talk", she growled. He looked at her a bit suprised. Usually she didn't get mad. Except that one time when she was chatting with her friend, and Mikey threw them with a water balloon. That was hilarious.

"Sorry.." She sighed to her sudden outburst. "I think I'll go to sleep" Then she walked to her room, and closed the door behind her.

..

..

5am

Karai didn't really go to sleep. She just waited until everyone else went to bed, and then she ran straight to the sewers. She slowed down after she was far enough from the lair, and kept walking to her destination. Karai took the note from her pocket, and let out a small growl. She knew. She so knew. But why she hadn't told? She didn't know.

Karai climbed up from the sewers, and to the rooftops. She felt safer walking up there, than on the streets of New York.

When she looked the building she was about to go in, Karai clenched her fists. She didn't want to go there. But she had to. There was not coices to her, and she knew it too well. She just stared the building, knowing all the terrifying things happening inside it. Torture, prisoners, blood... Shredder himself.

She went in from the tiny hole at the window of the Shredder's throne room, and jumped down. It didn't really matter if someone saw her. It was pretty far the whole point coming to here. Suddenly, something clicked in her brain. What if this was a trap? That they wouldn't let him free, even if she gave herself to them? Karai looked around, and saw no one. Maybe she had still a chance to retreat. Maybe..

But no.

"Hello, daughter"

Shredder himself stepped behind the doors, and walked in front of Karai. She tried not to show any fear. It's not like she feared for herself. She feared for her family. What if they were stupid enough to come rescue her? No.. Splinter woudn't come.. hopefully the rat had even the tinyest bit of brain left.

"For the last time, I am not your DAUGHTER!" She yelled angrily, and stared at him. "And when that's over, let's get to the deal, shall we? You promised to let him free, if i surrender to you. Well, i'm ready give myself to you, if you just let him back to his family", Karai said calmly. Shredder's evil grin got her to tense.

"Why to let him free, when you're already here", he grinned, and Karai felt like sticking one of his blades straight into his neck. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly all his mutant soldiers were surrounding her. Karai swallowed, and took a fighting position.

"Bring her to me, alive"

After the last word, the battle started. 'This is ridiculosly unfair fight..' Karai tried to dodge everyone's attack at the same time, but fighting with Tigerclaw, Fishface, Razhar, Beabop and Rocksteady at the same time was impossible. Still, she lasted surprisingly long until someone knocked her against a wall, and she was surrounded. Fishface tied her hands behind her back, and Tigerclaw lifted her to stand.

"Take her to a cell, and make sure she doesn't escape. I have.. plans for her" The Shredder grinned wickedly, and Karai didn't have time to say anything when Tigerclaw was already taking her away. And soon, the mutant tiger pushed her to a tiny cell. He slammed the door closed, and Karai heard the lock activate. He didn't even bother to take off her hand cuffs. And without saying anything, Tigerclaw left. Karai looked after him, feeling like she was gonna be sick. Wasn't it bad enough when one of them was captured? Her plan failed so badly..

Unable to believe she was again in this tiny cell, waiting for someone come to rescue her, she felt like doing something she hadn't done in years. She wanted to cry. She just couldn't anymore. He was probably dead. She'd never see him again. Never.. ever..

She felt tiny drops of water rolling down her cheeks, and she hated herself for it. She was weak. She wasn't good enough to save him, and now she was getting the punishment for failing. She deserved all the pain she would get in here. Cause he probably got so much more. She deserver everything they would do to her. Really. They had took her weapons, her phone, everything that would have helped escaping from here. This was meant to happen. Maybe she belonged here.. She had grown up in this building, and maybe she would end in this building too. Yea. That was her destiny. To die here.

Leo always risked everything for her. He saved her so many times. He went over the limit of impossible to get her back to her father - her real father. Karai wanted to do same to him, but she just didn't know how.

Karai leaned to the wall behind her, and let the tears fall freely. She didn't care anymore. She deserved to die. She deserved every single bit of torture what they would do on her.

But Leo. He didn't deserve any of the things they did on him. Karai remembered when he first disappeared. He and his brothers were patrolling like usually, and they returned really late - without him. That just wasn't fair! Not to any of them. And when Karai finally found that family she belonged into, it broke. What a surprise. They would have been happy if she never reunited with her real family. All would be better for everyone, if she was never born.

Leo was in a deep sleep, when he suddenly woke up. All he saw was red. Like literally. The room he was in was the same when he fell asleep. At the same time, a loud noise filled his ears. He had to cover his ears. What was going on in here? But then he noticed something else. His cell door was open. Why? He didn't stop to think that. Leo ran out, of the tiny room, and he looked around. No people anywhere near. What was the meaning of all this? However, this was a perfect time to escape. He ran down multiple stairs, and finally found an emergency exit. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. So he just slammed his hand through the glass, and got outside of the building.

Looking the last time at the building, he started running away. He ran and ran. Leo had no idea where he was, but it didn't matter at the moment. He would get home. Back to his family and friends..

His eyes widened in shock. Friends. April and Casey? Leo stopped, and looked back where he came from. Were they still there? He had to go rescue them.. but he couldn't do it alone. It would be smarter to go get his brothers to help.. But was it too late then?

Leo closed his eyes, making his decision. He ran towards the building, but stopped right outside it when he saw what he was looking for. A car. And someone had left keys to it. What an incredible luck. Leo chuckled for the first time in three weeks, and opened the door. Luckily, the car had a navigator in. Only one hour to New York city, back to his family.

Without thinking anymore, he started the car, and started driving back to home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to say, I just loved how all reviews said something connecting to the situtuation last part ended. And I undestand why - No one just finds a random car with keys inside it, right? Right. Well, Leo did, but was it on purpose? I can't say, it's not like I write this thing or anything. Oh, wait..**

 **Well anyway, I love all you who had time to send your thoughts about the last part. And I'm truly sorry that I haven't have time updating this sooner, but I had REALLY big writers block, and I was getting desperate with this thing. And then, at school when I thought about something to get my mind off of whatever the teacher was trying to explain, I got it. Well, almost at least. The ending is a big mystery, but I know how this keeps going from this point. And I promise that I try to update this more sooner. Note, TRY.**

 **Okay, so where did we leave it last time? Well, even it has been forever, I think Leo managed to free himself (Or escape, take it how you want it) And Karai got captured instead. But not by the mad scientics who tortured Leo, but by the Shredder. And I think she did it becauseshe thought Shredder knew where Leo was, and could be able to rescue him. Well, it didn't go quite as she planned. But hey, I'll shut up now, and let you read farther :D  
**

* * *

 **3AM, (Somewhere outside the NYC)**

He never has never been this tired in his life. Well, if you didn't include the time Mikey forced him to watch movies whole night without a breake. He even had woke Leo up if he have fell asleep. That was just ridicuous. But because Leo loved his little brother, he agreed. And even if Mikey commented something all the time, movies were pretty lame, and they didn't have any coffee left, he enjoyed every second. Okay, who was he fooling. Leo had fallen asleep like twenty-eight times, and Mikey woke him up every singel time. Leo felt like a dead body at the morning, and master Splinter forced them to train anyway. He hated that feeling back then, but he didn't have heart to tell about his conditition to his little brother, who seemed exactly like himself, and not tired at all. Leo swore he never agreed to a literal movie night ever again, but he was wrong.

Right now, he'd love to just hang out with Mikey, listen to his voice and laugh to his silly comments how one of the superheroes looked like someone desinged him asleep. He missed all his brothers and Karai so much. He'd never again complain what hothead Raph was, or tell Donnie how unhealthy it was to be locked in the lab for so long, and live only with coffee. He didn't want to change them anymore, because he loved them all exactly like he remembered them.

Driveway had been long, and he somehow managed to keep his cover the whole way. There wasn't much cars on road, but it might be because it was monday morning. Or was it already Tuesday, Leo wasn't quite of sure. But when the lights of New York City came to his view, new hope rose inside Leo. He was home. Finally.

It took twenty minutes to drive to a peaceful alley. Leo turned the car off, and leaned sighing to the back of the driver's seat. He was exhausted, but at the same time he couldn't be any happier. He made it. It took almost a month, and now he was finally home. Well, not yet, but what could possibly go wrong anymore?

Leo looked out of the window in full stealth mode. He was so close, and there was no place for failing them now. A car drived past the alley he was in, otherwise Leo couldn't see anyone. Swallowing, he opened the door of the car. Leo stepped outside, and stretched his arms and legs. It had been a long drive, and his limbs were numb. He half walked, half limped in front of a manhole cover, and lifted it up. Darkess of the sewers hadn't ever looked so comforting as they did now, and he gratefully climbed down to the ladders, closing the hole with a manhole cover right when he was in. When the manhole cover slid to it's place, Leo's vision filled with darkess and only darkess. But it didn't matter. Leo knew excatly whitch direction he was supposed to go.

The walk felt like it lasted an eternity. He couldn't see a thing. Only sound was sewer water steaming. Leo hadn't even realised how much he missed all this, until he got it back. Now he was sure that he'd never let this go again. So simple things meant so much. These walls, empty hallways, quiet water sound, and his own silent footsteps echoing. Someone might think that sewers are creepy, scary and empty place. But they were wrong. This place was filled with so many memories. When Leo and his brothers were young, they played hide and seek here. Leo let out a small chuckle. He was always the one that volunteered to count, since all of his brothers wanted to hide. Leo always wanted too, but what wouldn't he do because of his little brothers.

When he finally saw a light at the end f the tunnel he was in, Leo's speed increased. He was so near. And when he stepped in the warm living room of the lair, he sighed in relief. He was actually home. Unless he'd woke up in feverish dream from his tiny sell.

Everything looked excatly like it was when he saw it the last time. All that was missing, was his brothers, Karai and

"Leonardo?"

He turned around to see his father and sensei staring at him. Leo couldn't help but smile at his father's shocked face. It was like he was seeing a ghost. But perhaps that was what he thought Leo was. Blue banded turtle had been missing for weeks now - many weeks. And maybe his family thought that he had died already.

Leo couldn't help but wonder how his family had taken his disappearance.

"Father", he smiled a bit towards the mutant rat, and took a step closer. "I have returned"

He nodded, his expression turning from shocked to happy. "We have missed you my son. I suppose you want to sleep. But after that, could I know where you were, and what happened?"

Leo nodded. "I'll tell you everything after some sleep. It is pretty long story"

And with that, he disappered into his room, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Leo's little nap had taken over nine hours now. Master Splinter was sitting in the dojo, waiting for his eldest son to show up. However, he did not want to hurry with the story he was about to hear. Splinter had no idea what his son had endured during these past weeks, and he only wished to help Leonardo, not harm him farther.

When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around. Leonardo walked in front of him, and kneeled down. Rat stood up, and offered tea to his son, which he accepted kindly.

"Are you ready to tell me what excatly happened? How were you taken, and where? What happened in there, and how did you get out?"

His son gave a nod.

"It all started on a normal patrol, which you probably know already. We were playing hide-'n-seek. The night was quiet, no Footclan or Kraang anywhere. Donnie was counting, and I knew the perfect spot to hide. I ran to an alley nearby, and hid to a trashcan. I sat there about 10-20 minutes, and I started to get really bored. I couldn't even hear anything. However, I decided to wait until Donnie would find me, or give up. Mikey had won all the rounds before, and I was determined to win this one. Time passed by, and I was getting tired of the smell. So I looked carefully outside. I couldn't see anyone. I stepped out from the trash, and then everything went fuzzy. I remember trying to look around, but seeing no one. And then I fell down, and knew no more"

Leo finished the first part of the story of his. He sighed, and kept going.

"When I woke up, I was in a cell. Really small one. Soon after I woke up, a man came in. He told me his name, but I cannot remember it. He told me about why they had taken me, and what they were going to do. That conversation is like washed away from my brain, I cannot remember almost any of it. Then he just left, and leaved me to sleep"

"I was about three weeks in that same place. They mostly tested me, studied me. They didn't know that I can talk however. And then I was sold elsewhere, farther away from home. The place looked like an abandoned hospital, it was really creepy. Owners of that place soon learned my ability to speak, and they wanted to know about where I came from. I wouldn't tell them anything. However, somehow they discovered you. I didn't tell them anything, I swear! They took April and Casey, and I couldn't do anything.. I heard April screaming few days ago, and I don't think she's alive.."

"My son, what do you mean? Casey left lair an hour ago, and April should be in the lab with Donatello"

"Wha..?!"Leo stood immediately up, and basically ran to the lab. April's giggle was the first thing he heard when he entered, and the blue masked turtle ran to hug the red head.

Donnie and April were both stunned for few seconds, and when Leo let go of April, her face was a mix of emotions.

"I was sure you were gone.. You and Casey..", Leo breathed, and smiled widely. They were okay. He didn't fail.

"Leo?!"

"Where did you come from?!"

"We've been looking for you so long!"

April and Donnie recovered from the shock, and started to fire the blue masked turtle at questions. Leo just chuckled.

"I'll answer later. Right now I need to talk to Karai." The girl was the only one Leonardo wanted to share his condition while captured. He was at the edge of himself, and already lost hope. Karai was the one who dealt best with that kind of situations. And of course Leo wanted to see the kunoichi after such a long time.

"Karai.. She has disappeared. Two days ago we noticed she was nowhere to be found. We only found a note. It spoke something about you, and how he knew where you were.."

Leo's eyes widened. It had to be Shredder. But he wasn't even with the Shredder. Or was he?

And where was Karai now? She had to be with the Shredder.

"Why haven't you looked for her?! She could be in danger!" Leo looked at his brother furiously. April however, stepped between them.

"We tried Leo, really. But we couldn't find any information about her. We even sneaked in the Shredder's lair, but she was nowhere to be found. And when you were gone as well, we had to look for you too. We just no idea where we need to rescue her, and from who.."

April really seemed to be sorry. She knew how close Karai and Leo were. In time, Karai even learned to love Space Heroes.

"And before you protest, I need to check you. In case there's something wrong with you"

"But-"

"You were gone a month. Now shut up and I'll do a quick check up"

First of all, Donnie took an X-ray to make sure there weren't broken bones that would have healed wrong. Everything seemed to be fine with the blue masked leader. Until Donnie studied the X-ray photo closer.

"..what's this litte metal piece in your arm?" He looked at confused Leo, and showed the picture to him. It clearly showed a tiny black object in his arm, between shoulder and elbow.

"I have no idea", Leo answered truthfully. He didn't know what it was, or how had it gotten there in the first place. Or when.

"I'll have to remove it to see what is it"

And without protest from the blue masked turtle, Donnie desided to sedate him. He wouldn't feel anything during the operation. Their brother had already gone through enough.

* * *

Leo opened his eyes, and closed them quickly when light blinded him. He sat up rubbing his eyes, as the memories returned. The object in his arm. He wanted to know what was that. But Donnie was nowhere to be seen, neither was April. He was alone in the lab.

Leo tried stand up, but his legs wouldn't quite carry him yet. After few minutes he forced himself to take few small steps. After time that seemed like forever, Leo had found his way to dojo - the only place in the lair where came noises. And when he got inside, he was face to face with the whole Hamato clan.

Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Splinter, Casey and Karai were sitting on the carpet, talking about something. Only one who was missing, was the one he missed the most. Karai

"Leo! You're awake!" Mikey was the first to notice him, and in a second he was hugging his big brother. "We missed you bro!"

"We were just talking about you.. umh, that thing in your arm", Donnie continued, looking very serious. "That _thing_ was a tracking device. Witch basically means that they know now excatly where we are living. It even had a microphone in it"

Leo looked terrified. "I swear I didn't know about it! I didn't mean to lead them here, I just wanted to come home..", his voice was desperate. However, he relaxed a bit when he saw everyone's sympathy full gazes on him.

"My son, we know you would never lead them here", Splinter smiled. "I'm impressed you managed to escape, and that you survived there. I'm proud of you my son."

"But we must leave now! They can already be on their way to here. We need to flee quickly. That farmhouse would give us good cover..", Leo cut Donatello off.

"But what about Karai?! We can't leave her here!" Now his voice was even more than desperate. The lesson number one was no turtle was left behind.

"We don't know where she even is. We don't have time Leo", April explained softly.

"Yeah, do you want to risk our lives cause of her?"

Leo didn't like what was happening. Not at all. They were abandoning the one who needed help now the most. And he couldn't do anything about it. The cruel fact was that they didn't even know where she was - dead or alive. But wherever she was, Leo knew she would make it. She was stronger than anyone. She had the spirit to take fight off Shredder's army. She had the skills too. And one day, she was going to return to her real family again.

* * *

Preparation started right away. Everyone was told to pack their most important things with them, and as little as possible.

Leo took a small bag with him, where he took few photos of he and the Hamato clan together. He watched them closely before he put them to the bag. Everyone looked so happy, even if photos were taken during normal watched as Raph beat the shit out of his training dummy, while Mikey was watching Tv. His face was towards the camera, probably because the photographer had distracted him. Donnie was watching dreamily April, who was sitting next to Mikey watching cartoon with him. Karai was next to Donnie, smirking teasingly at him. Little did she know, that Leo blushed jealously at the background. And Splinter watched the whole scene farther away, smiling.

Leo sighed, and put the photo down. He stole this after it was taken by the Ice cream kitty, and never showed it to anyone. Mostly because of his own expression.

When the bag had a bit of open space in it, he took a notebook and pencils. What he would do with those? He had no idea.

* * *

Everyone were ready in a half hour.

April's father had mutated third time, and he was nowhere to be found anymore. It had been several months, and he was a pretty normal looking dog. Although they never stopped looking, they hadn't seen him. And April wasn't mad. Of course upset, but not mad.

And because of that, they managed to take his car. And Casey was driving. This time, Leo was awake, and Splinter was with them.

* * *

Karai had never been this afraid in her life.

 _Ever_.

She was surrounded by these weird alien creatures, that called themselves the Kraang. That wasn't so scary. But what made her afraid was that they held several needles. She had been tied down. There was no escape.

A needle pierced through her skin.

She screamed.

And then she knew no more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I know it's been so long! There's been school, and when you add on top of that the fact that I'm so lazy.. So, anyway. I already like forgot what had happened in this story. So I read it over, and thought about what I should do. I still have no idea. Well, I'll just keep writing and maybe we'll find out.**

 **The Broken foot episode was sick! It has to be one of my favorite episodes besides Parasitica and Vengeance is mine. Shinigami is such an awesome character, and I'm trying to think a good way to add her into this story. Karai and Shini make such an awesome team! *^***

* * *

They fled. They couldn't stay. The men were coming. Those mad people knew where they were. _Where he was._

Leo was afraid. But not because of himself. Because his family was broken. Karai was gone. He missed her so badly. Karai and him shared this connection, which couldn't be explained. It just was there. They meditated and trained a lot together, and the connection started working in time. They used it often, but not for important things. It took so much energy. It just couldn't be used often.

Besides Karai, there were so many persons he missed.

A sudden pain in his head made him groan. Right away, Donnie's attention turned to him. Leo just sighed. He was fine, really. Headache was from the stress. Donnie wouldn't obviously believe that.

After several minutes trying to tell Donnie he was fine, the purple masked turtle left him alone. Leo didn't need all that attention, not right now. They were all quiet, even Mikey. All of them were missing home already. And they were still driving through New York. It was pretty amazing that no one had stopped a car with way under-aged driver.

It took nearly two hours to get to the farmhouse. It was in pretty bad shape, but livable. There were no other houses in miles, so they could be in peace. Everyone had been silent the whole way, and the odd silence continued next few hours in the farmhouse.

There were 4 bedrooms, living room, kitchen and two bathrooms. They decided that Master Splinter got his own room, Raph and Casey shared a room, Mikey and Donnie shared a room, April got a room on his own, and Leo slept on a couch in the living room. At first, April wanted to take the couch. Leo, however, talked her over.

* * *

They had spend three months in the farmhouse, training. Everything was going well. At least, almost. Donnie had hurt his leg while training in the woods, and now he needed a walking stick to move around. This obviously pissed him off at first. He could only watch while others trained. But when April volunteered to keep him company, Donnie's mood rose.

Other than that, things were pretty normal. Leo was anxious to go back to New York city to find Karai. The turtles obviously tried to call her on the day they were driving away from the city. To explain that Leo was alright and with them. That she could come home now. They had even send her messages telling the situation. She wasn't answering to any. This only told that she had been captured, hurt or killed. All the thoughts made Leo feel sick. She was his best friend.

This way day 96th at the farmhouse. Leo marked the date to the upper left corner of his journal. _15.8.2016._

A small candle gave him enough light to write. Everyone else were asleep, and Leo was sitting on the couch, in the dark living room. He did this every night. No one knew about this book. It held Leo's emotions, and especially all hope in it. Every page was full. There were three pages left to the whole book. Leo had written one page per day for all these three months. Every single thing he'd learned in these months was in there.

 _Today, I feel like I have nothing to write. Usually it's about the hope I have in this family.. But I'm not sure I have that anymore._

Leo stared at the page blankly.

 _Karai is gone. Dead. We can't return to New York, because of me. I came back to the lair with that fucking device on.._

Leo's grip on the pencil tightened.

 _'I don't think we're ever going back to home. We can't. Or, they can't. I need to do what I feel is right, just like father taught me. And now, I'm sure they will understand. I'll leave this book here, so they can see all these feelings storming in me. I need to go back to New York, and clear things out. Because my family deserves to live in the place they love so much, with the people they love. I need to make sure they can. And maybe, just maybe they will forgive me that I've caused all this to them'_

Leo closed the journal, and set it down to the kitchen table. He didn't need to explain his actions to anyone, but he still did. His family wouldn't understand, but he wanted to try. They could find all they needed to from the journal.

Leo sneaked into Donnie and Mikey's room. Donatello was only one who had the keys to the Shellraiser. Blue masked turtle easily managed to grap them from his bedside table, while two younger turtles were sleeping peacefully. Leo looked them for awhile.

 _"I'm sorry"_

* * *

April woke up. It was dark, and she couldn't see a thing. However, she heard something. A car engine sound, that slowed down every passing moment. She stood up, and stumbled her way to a window. There was as dark outside as there were inside. She could see taillights of the Shellraiser shining in the distance.

April however, wasn't in her mind. After all, she woke in the middle of the night, and her brains were still sleeping. So, she laid down to her bed, and soon soft snoring sound filled the room once more.

* * *

Leo pressed his leg harder to the gas pedal. If he was lucky, he'd arrive to the city in hour and half. He didn't know what to expect. Of course he would check the lair, and see if he could find Karai. Avoiding the scientists were on his list as well. But Leo was glad his family couldn't come after him. He had stolen only car they had. And there was no way three mutant turtles, a giant rat and two humans walked miles to the city. At least they were safe.

The trip went nicely, and in no time he drove into the city. It was good to see everything looked fine. However, he didn't know if everything really was fine.

Leo decided to go check on lair at first. He drove the Shellraiser to an quiet alley, and climbed down to the sewers. Everything looked normal. Leo obviously knew his way home, and it didn't take long to reach the lair. He stopped at it's door, and listened. Deadly silent. Blue masked turtle stepped inside, nervous. Everything looked exactly how it was when they left the lair. Same pizza boxes were on the living room floor, and Leo felt nauseous as he looked at the three month old pizza pieces laying on it. Simply gross.

He walked to kitchen, and looked around. Normal. Leo narrowed his eyes at a sound behind him, but when he turned a little rat was staring back at him. He sighed, and made his way to the dojo.

As expected, normal. Everything looked fine. He checked all the rooms, even his own. He had missed this place so much, and a soft smile set on his face now that he was finally able to be home again.

Everything was fine in here, and there was no sign that anyone had been here in the time they were in the farmhouse. Now there was the other thing he needed to take care of. Karai.

Leo walked to kitchen, only to find the note she had left behind. He picked it up with a sigh.

 _"Oh Karai.."_

This was the only thing he had as a clue. A note from the Shredder himself. At least he thought so. Karai had to be with him. Shredder wouldn't kill the girl he raised for 15 years. But honestly, Leo wasn't sure about that.

It was time to kiss goodbye to the lair, and Leo made his way to topside. He threw a gaze at his T-phone. It was 4am. Sun wasn't up yet, but he didn't have much time before it rose. He climbed to the rooftops. If going back to the lair felt good, being up here was the second best thing. Leo almost forgot what he was about to do.

* * *

 **6AM, The farmhouse**

A delicious aroma reached all the way to Raph and Casey's room. The red banded turtle opened his eyes with a yawn, and stretched his arms. Jones was still sleeping, and Raph didn't bother waking him up. It was early as hell, even for him. However, Raphael felt more hungry than tired. And April was the best when it came to cooking pancakes.

He walked downstairs, after a quick shower. And Raph was right. April was sitting alone in the kitchen, a plate full of pancakes in front of her. She was reading something from her phone, news perhaps.

"Morning", Raph took a plate, and jam to the table. "Up this early?"

April just nodded. "I saw a weird dream last night, but I can't seem to remember what is was about. Do you think it was important?" The redhead sighed, and pushed the pancake plate closer to Raph. She had clearly eaten already.

"I don't know. It was a dream. How important dreams can be?"

"Really important actually, I've seen many dreams that predicted the future. Not too important things, but something anyway. And I really feel like I should be able to remember this one..", April sighed, disappointed in herself. "Maybe some meditation will help out." She turned her head to look outside. "It's really nice weather too. I'll go outside to think about it."

April disappeared from the kitchen, and Raph was left alone with a plate full of pancakes. He didn't complain though.

* * *

 **6.10AM, New York City**

Leo had been spying the Shredder's lair for an hour now. He didn't want to storm in, it just was too risky. Even for him. And he wouldn't help anyone by getting caught. He sat down to an rooftop, his plan clear in his mind.

He closed his eyes, and let his rapid breathing calm down. Master Splinter had taught this to them, but only him and Karai were able to do it. Entering into the spiritual plane was simple, and it wasn't as hard as it sounded. But communicating with others within it; that was a challenge. Leo could do it only few minutes, and Karai even less than him. They used to practice a lot together. And Leo hoped that Karai still had the skill.

He entered. Outside world was no more around him. Blue light surrounded him. It was kinda magical and scary at the same time. His body was still on a rooftop in New York City, but his spirit was far away, on a land only few knew.

He kneeled down to the nothingness, and closed his eyes. He pressed his hands to the ground to keep his balance. This was gonna be exhausting.

He focused. Squeezed his eyes shut tighter, and let his thoughts to focuse only to one thing: Karai.

 _'Are you here?'_

He got frustrated when he didn't get an answer. This was like holding breath underwater; you only had limited amount of time.

Why wasn't she answering? Leo had been so sure, so hopeful to get an answer, but now the reality set in. There wouldn't be one. He would never find Karai, because only finding her in the spiritual plane could lead him to her in the real world.

He had only few seconds left, and he knew it. And he lost all his hope. Leo decided to keep the connection open as long as possible, but he didn't want to believe he'd get an answer.

Until.

'Leo?!'

Leo's eyes widened wide open, and his concentration jerked. It threw him off of the Spirit world, and his eyes snapped wide open in his real body. He felt absolutely exhausted. Leo had pushed himself way too far, and it really took him on the edge. But now, he had hope. Karai was alive, and she was strong enough to reach the Spirit world. Even sense him when he was calling her through it. But it was a disappointment she managed to fix her own connection so late. She could have told him where she was, and he would have rescued her.

* * *

April sighed, and looked tried to focus.

 _A car._

But how did that unite with her dream?

Something hit her.

 _It wasn't a dream._

The Shellraiser was gone. Her gaze moved wildly around the yard in front of her. The car was really gone. It wasn't here anymore. And someone had to drive it away.

April felt her legs move back to the house. Raph was here. She had seen her in her own eyes. April walked trough all the rooms. Everyone was here. She started to calm down a bit. But then she realized she hadn't had found Leo. April walked around the house, and she felt angry.

What the actual fuck was he thinking. Leo was so thoughtless. He just left alone to New York. And you didn't need to be a famous detective to know why. He wanted to go rescue Karai. They all did, but it was too dangerous. And thats why Leo went on solo.

April gazed at her feet angrily. Well Leo would get company soon.

 _"Guys!"_


End file.
